The Raven and The Dog
by Star Delta
Summary: She wasn't what she seemed.  That's alright, he liked puzzles.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! i know it's been a while...BUT I CAN EXPLAIN! The short version is..i got into a fight, and my previous computer was killed. it was devistating. but on a good note...i asked for another one for christmas and got it, ahaa..(to be honest when i read what i just wrote, it makes me feel spoiled). So until i can recover the files from it my previous stories will be on Hiatus-**and i spent many sleepless nights just to finish them ...a-a-and now their _goooooooone!_**_ WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_-but seriously though all of my work is gone, so until i get the files recovered...or decide that i'm going to rewrite all that i had accomplished (5% chance of _that_) the will be on hold.

while that is happening, i will try to entertain you with a new cross over that involves my fave female protagonist (for some very odd reason) and my new obsession. It will be a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT confusing for the first few chapters i think, so ask questions, what ever... also the pairing will be Vincent/Kagome/Sebastian. aaaannnnndddd sango, miroku, inuyasha, shippo, well and shippo are dead...because i don't like working with them unless i have to...it should be implied very microscopicly in this prologue, but incase you dont catch it, they died...

Please enjoy...

**_The Raven and The Dog_**

**Prologue**

She wasn't expecting this. Really, it was waaaaay more than she could handle. "This... this is too much." She unceremoniously plopped down on the blood soaked and carnage filled battlefield. "Unbe-freaking-lievable. I mean, I've regained my memories now, but..."

"Kagome..." a pale hand reached forward to rest on her slumped shoulder, but pulled away after a moment's hesitation.

She ran a hind through her hair, pushing back her bangs in a sign of weariness and slight irritation. It was longer now, much longer than it had been before, mere moments ago...and silkier too, without the telltale signs of split ends and dryness. "Like, what do I do now? I know that _this_ person is me," hands gestured down her much changed body. "But, so is the person just ten minutes prior, you know? It's like two conflicting natures." Kagome turned to the man behind her. "And furthermore, what am I supposed to call you? Father or..."

He stepped up to her as she sighed, not even bothering to finish her statement, and placed the once hesitant hand on her shoulder. "You'll come with me. After all, it's been nearly three hundred years since _that_ time. Your mother will be glad to see you."

Her gaze snapped to her long lost father. His golden eyes shone with emotion she never thought she'd ever see. His silver hair swayed in the slight breeze. Sesshoumaru. Her father. An odd though, if ever she'd have one, but at the same time it wasn't so odd. The _Killing Perfection_ was her father AND he was acting _tender_.

Kagome looked around her at the carnage, but couldn't find it in herself to cry, or mourn even. Perhaps she was shocked. Yes, that must be it. She was in a state of shock, finding all of her friends dead after that strange killing blow to Naraku, and the blinding light that followed it that resulted in her regaining her childhood memories and youkai form.

"Kagome?" a slender hand was held in front of her. She followed the arm and found his face once more; it was displaying a rare smile. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Home?" Now that she thought about it, she _had_ forfeited her home in the future, and instead opted for the peaceful calm and nature that was the feudal era. But, she really didn't have a home then either-she wanted to wander, as she was so used to always being on the go and travelling the countyside-until now, that was. She smiled back at him, her father, and took his offered hand. "Yes, let's go home." After all, her ability to adapt was flawless, perfect.

In a bright ball of energy, Sesshoumaru gathered his daughter in his arms and shot off into the horizon. Towards home.

**End Prologue**

So, that was just the very brief beginning and hopefully i get 5+ reviews and i'll post the next day!

Also, i'll be putting up my posting schedule on my fb account just look up Star Delta, and it has a picture of Ciel, Sebastian and Undertaker in Hip Hop clothing! i just thought that was too damn cute!

SO, add mee on fb, for story alerts, fave author, fave story,, and whatever else you can do...and review, speak your mind, discuss, say hi, i don't care, just press the button and write!

じゃ待ったね！

Star Delta!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I'm glad you guys found it interesting at least! As I said before, the first couple of chapters will be confusing, but when a certain Earl comes into the picture it will all start coming together. And I'm sorry for the short chapters, I hate it too but it is necessary, for now at least...

So Enjoy!

**Chapter One: That Maid-Beautiful, Mysterious, His Obsession.**

_473 years later 1873-Outskirts of London, England. Phantomhive Estates._

He had found her out. He had discovered her secret, well most of it. And now? He wanted her even more.

Vincent Phantomhive, Lord of England's Underworld, and the Queen's guard dog, sat in his study, silently watching as his butler, Tanaka, served him the afternoon tea and sweets. "Where is she today, Tanaka?"

The older male finished pouring the tea. "She is currently overseeing preparations for tonight's supper, sir."

"You will take her duties, and send her to me." He said before he sipped his tea.

About a year ago, Tanaka had brought home with him a girl—looking no older that himself—saying she was his grandchild and would be much obliged if she was given a job at the household. Of course, Vincent had given the man the affirmative, and soon the silent, beautiful girl was dressing in a maids outfit and helping Tanaka.

Not long after the girl had come to work in the household of Phantomhive, he had begun to have thoughts of her. She was very beautiful, almost unearthly so, however that was only a small part of it. She obviously wasn't English; that was certain, not only noticed from her looks, but also from the accent her voice held when she did speak.

"What language do you originally speak?" He had asked on a rainy day, just weeks after she had arrived.

She paused in her dusting to look at him. "Japanese." Was the quiet one worded answer

He had her teach him about the language and country from that day fourth.

There was something else about her though. It wasn't her beauty, nor was it her accent. However, it took him quite a while to realize it. Her posture was immaculate, her steps weren't loud and forceful, such as the rest of the manors inhabitants—himself included. It was as if she walked on air, her feet never touching the ground. She, unlike most of the lower, working class and subservient level beings, was _graceful_.

"Where did you learn such excellent etiquette and posture?" He asked her as she began to serve him tea. She and Tanaka had taken to sharing duties between them.

She smiled softly as she poured English Chai into the newly received Ginori tea cups. "My mother." Was her curt reply.

It was then that Vincent decided that he would pursue the mystery that was his maid. And once he caught her, he would make sure she stayed with him.

Several months later, he had taken her into London with him, as he had business to attend to as he Queen's guard dog. While strolling down one of the less occupied streets—he preferred the term back alley—he and his maid had been surrounded by thugs in the opium trade.

Of course, he forgot about the opium wars raging in the underground. What a foolish mistake it was to bring her along with him. Particularly one he had begun to care about.

"Oh? Wots-is?" One burly thug questioned, staring hungrily at the female with him. "Phuntom'ives gots 'imsewlf a noice 'ore. Eh, poppet, I'll pay ya fwree times wot your Earwl is payin' ya. Wont' ya come play wif us, k'ten?"

Some of the other men around them began cat calling. "...he-ah k'ty, k'ty."

Vincent heard her scoff beside him. Looking towards her, he watched as normal, emotion filled eyes became cold and hard, one small hand absently tossing long ebony hair over a shoulder. "How degrading, to be regarded as such a filthy and pathetic creature." He even noticed her voice had lost all of its warmth, the chilling tone sent shivers racing up his spine. "Furthermore, I am the furthest from a kitten. Yet another degrading comment from one such as you. However, this one hasn't _played_ in quite some time, and will willingly oblige. Heh...Prepare yourselves."

Stunned beyond comparison, all Vincent could do was watch as his maid proceeded to 'play'—as in 'beat-the-living-hell' play—with every single one of the men that had surrounded them and insulted her.

Once she had finished, he grabbed her hand and drug her away from the carnage. "Where did you learn _that_? Moreover, _what_ was that?"

"Forgive me. Did you not want them dispatched, my Lord?" He nodded; of course he wanted them gone. "It was called ninjutsu, or bujutsu considering they had weapons. It was one of the many styles of martial arts that I was made to master over the years." She motioned for him to continue to their destination.

Vincent realized that there was much, much more than meets the eye when it came to his maid. And the one person who would know was Tanaka. Completely forgetting his reason for coming to the slums of London, he turned back the way they came. "We're returning."

After that occurrence, Vincent hounded Tanaka for the origins of his 'supposed' grandchild.

**X X X**

Now two months later, he had finally managed to get the truth out of Tanaka, and in front of him stood Kagome, his 'maid'. She didn't fidget. No she stood, quiet and demure, as though she was about to receive orders. Where could he start?

"My Lord?" She questioned.

"Kagome, I—," Why was it so hard? He frowned a bit. Her laugh pierced through his confusion and anger.

She had forgone her submissive pose, and settled for a leisurely stance, resting her weight on her right leg and left hand placed on her left hip. "You would like to know who I really am, and why I lied. I can only guess at what Tanaka told you."

Vincent smiled. "Let's have a little chat then, shall we? Tanaka didn't tell me much, to be honest, but enough that I know that you aren't related to him and you are a sort of noble in Japan."

"And you'd like for me to fill in the blanks." She stated.

"Yes. Would you mind answering my questions?"

Kagome sighed, running her hand through her long black hair. "I can't promise to answer all of your questions but I'll do my best."

Vincent had them move towards the hearth, where Kagome started a fire quickly and sat in a plush chair Vincent had motioned her to. "To begin, if you are a Noble in Japan, what are you doing here in England?"

She chuckled and crossed one leg over the other and rested her cheek on a fist. "Mmm, I was sent on a diplomatic mission. The Emperor wanted to become friendly with the English speaking countries, so my brothers and I were sent away to those countries."

"So you met with the Queen then? If you are a diplomat, then what are you doing working here as my maid? Should you not be with her?"

"Oh, I was. I've lived in England since 1837. The Queen and I are very friendly with each other. Best friends you could say."

Vincent began to choke. "Eighteen—_eighteen thirty seven_?" He looked at her with wide eyes. "Impossible! Surely you jest; you can't be more than seventeen years of age. Anything else and I would consider you inhuman."

"Then consider me inhuman. Not once have I said I was, and before you ask, the Queen knows as well." Kagome shook her head at him. "If you keep gaping like that, I might assume that you are secretly a fish."

"Now hold on, just one moment. You are going to have to explain everything..._everything_. What is your story? Is your name even Kagome?"

"Don't be silly, of course I am Kagome." She snapped, and the sighed and sat back. "It's a pretty long tale, so I'll shorten it.

"I was born seven hundred years ago, to the prince of the Western Lands of Japan and a higher ranking noble's daughter. The reason I have lived such a long life is because I am what humans would call a yokai, there are a wide variety of _yokai_ in Japanese folklore. In general, _yokai_ is a broad term, and can be used to encompass virtually all monsters and supernatural beings. I'm referred to as a 'Shape Shifting Animal' or animal yokai. An Inugami, actually; a dog spirit. Of course all the notions humans have of us are false." Kagome snorted. "We don't carry out the vengeance of our owners, and we would never allow humans to control us, ever. Typically, we just like to be with our pack. But we are extremely powerful, the most powerful yokai actually. And generally, all yokai live incredibly long lives.

"But anyways, I live with my family and had a pretty normal toddler-hood. When I was around one hundred, there was an attack at my castle, and my grandfather had my father conceal my yokai features and hide my memories by piercing my ears with these earrings I have in now. Then I was taken to an empty well where I was then tossed in and taken to the future, the year nineteen ninety two to be exact. I grew up as a human, until what I thought was my fifteenth birthday.

"That day I was taken back into the past. Five hundred years into the past..." She continued to tell her story of the Shikon and the battle that it had caused. "...After that, I went back to the Western Lands and got reacquainted with my mother. My father began to train me. Not much happened in the last four hundred years. Wars, ascensions, more wars, a sibling here and there, but that is all."

Vincent shifted in his chair. "That doesn't explain why you are acting as a maid in my household."

Kagome looked out the window and sighed. "I think that will have to wait for another time, dinner should be ready in a matter of moments, and you should be getting ready for it." She stood and brushed herself off. "I shall go assist with the final preparations."

He watched as Kagome left the room. She had just made herself more desirable to him, and he had found a way to keep her by his side. After all, she was _His_ maid.

**Chapter One End**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: That Maid-Lovely, a Mother**

After that particular conversation, Vincent had made Kagome his personal maid. He wouldn't deny that he had ulterior motives when he did that, and he had admitted to Kagome that he indeed _did_ have ulterior motives, but she hadn't cared. And now, ten months later found Vincent sneaking out of her bedchambers and returning to his own in the early morning hours. It wasn't the first time this had happened, but he had a feeling it would be one of the last times it would happen. Though both knew it should stop, Vincent was being pressured into marriage by a friend of his late father's. Of course Vincent felt obligated to choose one of the man's two daughters, but he was sure he could stall for another month before he committed himself to another woman.

Kagome was fine with it. After all, she had known when it had started that it wasn't meant to last. Sure, she cared for him—loved him to an extent, but she also knew that he wasn't the one that she would end up mating. She had said so not a quarter of an hour ago while they discussed this matter. It hadn't been the first time they had discussed it either. When all of this had begun, Kagome had made it perfectly clear that at some point they would be going their separate ways. Back then she had said, "I have duties back in Japan that I must see to, I've probably got mountains of paperwork to sort through." Now it was, "I can feel my pack travelling in this direction. They are moving slowly, so it may be a year or so before they arrive, but they _will_ be here. I wouldn't be surprised if the pet I have keeping tabs on them arrived within a couple of days to let me know."

And true to her word, while out on a winter picnic to entertain one of the girls, Rachel, a raven as black as night landed quietly on her shoulder as she walked behind Vincent and Rachel as they strolled to the small lake on the Phantomhive grounds. A deep, croaking _Kaaaaugh_ exited its beak as if to gain attention.

As the two human's turned to see the source of the disturbing noise, the large bird released another _kaugh_, as if to say 'hurry up, it's urgent!' Rachel gasped. "What an unsightly creature! If it was me it landed on, I'd surely faint." Though she wasn't panicking, or screaming, running, and throwing a hysterical fit, one could easily see she was slightly disgusted.

Kagome looked towards the raven on her shoulder, and then back at the couple. "Ah, forgive me. It seems as if my _pet_ has come bearing some rather important news. May leave you with Tanaka?" She meaningfully gazed at Vincent.

Catching her meaning, Vincent nodded. "Of course, we'll be fine for the afternoon. Take care of whatever needs to be done."

She curtsied and left rather quickly, briefly overhearing Rachel ask Vincent why she was heading into the trees. The raven flew off of her shoulders and transformed into a mass of black, almost like a shadow covered in black feathers, the silhouette of a man was outlined within the mass, but his features were indiscernible. "What is it? Could it not wait until I was alone?"

"I've been waiting, Mistress. You are constantly with that Male though." He spoke. "Your scent has changed. Have you been rutting with it?"

A deep growl resonated throughout her chest. "Your insolence annoys me. Speak; tell me what was so urgent."

A smile of pearl white teeth and fangs shone through the blackness. He enjoyed patronizing her; it was all he could do to her since she had bound him to her for eternity. "Yes, of course. Your father and the pack are moving surprisingly quickly. He is quite angry with you, Mistress. You haven't returned home, and you were due back some years ago."

"How fast, when do you estimate they will arrive?"

"Your father must make a number of stops along the way, so I estimate three to four months."

Kagome ran a hand trough her hand through her hair. "Shit. ._shit!_"

"Ohime-sama?"

"What am I going to do?" She mumbled. "So soon, I'll have to speed things up. I was hoping to..."

"Is this about the pup?" He asked, the black mass that surrounded him moved as he walked towards her. He stopped when she growled at him once more. "Have you told the male?"

"Not yet, but I was planning on having Vincent look after him with his wife when he got married. Of course he'll probably do that anyway, if I ask him."

"If I may ask; why?"

"Don't play ignorant, Tengu. You know how Father is towards half-breeds. He despises them."

_Doesn't everyone?_ The tengu questioned in his mind. "Perhaps, after you whelp, you can find a way to mask the scent that tells one he is birthed by you? And your earrings could help hide any hanyo features."

Kagome looked at him in surprise. "What a brilliant suggestion! But if I take off my earrings, my features will be shown. Perhaps...yes, I'm sure my markings will be kept hidden if I only have one on." She took out one of the studs in her ear. "You _must_ find a way to duplicate the spell on this earring, and make another pair for my pup. And do so quickly, I'm not showing much yet, but it's only been four weeks."

"Yes, I understand, Mistress. And shall I return for the whelping?" He took the small metal piece from her.

"Mmm, yes. Try to return within the next five weeks. I should be due around then." Kagome felt her fangs as she spoke, and lifted her hands to feel for pointed ears. They weren't too pointed, but her nails, she could feel, had become the claws she was used to. She felt an extension of her spine move slightly under her dress. Covering her bottom, she began to panic. "Oh no! My tail, I can't control this! Forget hiding it! This thing has a mind of its own!"

The tengu laughed. "Well, Mistress, I shall leave you now to deal with such an unfortunate complication. I shall return, within weeks."

Kagome raced back to the manor and straight to her chambers, where she then notified another member of the staff, through the door, that she was ill and would remain isolated for the next few days. While she was alone she attempted to create ways of hiding her tail. Of course there was also the matter of announcing to Vincent that she was with pup, _and_ her pack would be arriving within the next three to four months. "Of all things to happen, why must it all happen at once?" She questioned aloud.

She stood by the small window facing the gardens in her room, and placed a hand on her abdomen. She could feel the life that was growing within her, a male, and he was already so active. She wouldn't become bulging like the human women who carried for nine months, but it would become obvious that she was carrying. Looking out at the already descending sun, Kagome sighed. "I regret that I won't be around for the beginning of your life, but I promise you this; when your ojii-sama is no longer angry with me and allows me to leave Japan again, I will come get you. Remember that." She felt a slight awareness coming from the pup in her womb, and she knew that he understood. Following the acknowledgement was a surprisingly strong kick to her ribs, enough to take her breath away.

She huffed and looked down at herself, oblivious to the man now standing in her doorway. "Well, don't you have an attitude? Please refrain from injuring my inner organs, lest you procure serious damage to them."

"Miss Kagome?"

Her head snapped towards the newcomer. "Tanaka! You snuck up on me!" She came away from the window, dropping her hand from her abdomen. "Can I help you with something?"

Tanaka eyed her, eyes moving to her midsection and lingering before once again finding her face. "I heard that you were ill from another servant. Mayhap it isn't a normal malady?" He was obviously referring to the fact that he had just caught her speaking to her womb. "Am I correct in assuming it is the Master's child? Has he been informed?"

Kagome found her eyes watering with rare tears. "Oh, Tanaka! I'm going to tell him, honest! I meant to last night, but I couldn't find the courage. And what if it affects his decision in choosing his future wife?" She clung to the old man who knew all of her secrets. "I've received word that my father and the pack will be arriving in a few short months as well. It hardly gives me enough time after whelping to do anything, and if _he_ found out about this...oh goodness!"

The elder butler comforted the centuries old woman who was still but a child. "Surely he would not give it much thought. Do yokai not create offspring without formally mating?"

"Of course, he is the result of such a union. But, that is with other _yokai_ I have done so with a _human_. The thing father detests most in this world is half-breeds. So much so, that he attempted to eradicate his very own half-brother on numerous occasions." Kagome straightened. "Tanaka, you must persuade Vincent to marry the blonde girl, Rachel. Out of both girls, I believe that she is most accepting, and has potential to be a good mother..."

"Kagome? What do you have in mind?" He held her out at arm's length.

Kagome shook her head. "You must finish preparations for dinner; after all, we do still have a guest. I shall remain here for the night, and if Vincent asks, you may tell him what I told you, if you wish. I have a feeling that tomorrow we'll be having a long discussion regardless."

Later that night, as Kagome was resting on her bed, her door once again opened to reveal her current love interest. He said nothing as he slid to her side. She made no indication that she knew he was there, and allowed him to run his hands along her face and shoulder. Eventually his hand came to rest on her stomach. The pup within her womb kicked, immediately recognizing the faint energy signal of his human father.

With her eyes remaining closed, Kagome spoke. "He knows who you are, and that you are here."

"You're awake."

"I rarely sleep. You must have had a reason for coming here, so late at night." Her eyes slid halfway open.

Vincent chuckled, though she could tell it was strained. "Do I not normally come to see you so late?"

Kagome sat up, her hand reaching to push back his unruly hair and cup the left side of his face. "I'd think things were a bit different now." His eyes drifted down to her midriff. "Did Tanaka tell you everything?"

Vincent nodded. "I asked Rachel to marry me, if that's really what you wanted to know."

"I think that we should tell her... you know; everything." She made a wide gesture with her arm. "By the way, about this..." A downward look and small tap to her abdomen notified him of what she was talking about. "We are going to have to talk about it as well."

"Let's do that now. Tanaka said you were worried about your father...?"

He was clearly confused, so Kagome decided to elaborate. "Yes well, my father is a strict sort of yokai. Not in the way you would think, not like humans. Yokai often have sexual encounters with one another outside of a mating, so a female isn't considered a harlot or a whore if she does this; unlike human customs where a woman has to remain pure until marriage. Often times it's to create offspring, my father was a product of such a union." Kagome lay back on her bed and took on a relaxed pose, her tail sliding off to the side, unseen. "_However_, half-breeds—or hanyo—are considered scum of the yokai world, and one such as my father sees them as the dirt beneath his feet, or disgusting bugs to be squashed. And, though I haven't seen him come into necessary contact with one for some time, I remember how he treated his half-brother, who was also a half-breed..."

Vincent sighed. "And the product between us would be half-breed." He placed his hand over her womb. "How long?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "How long what? How long until I give birth? How long have I known? How long until my father comes to return me to Japan? You need to elaborate."

"While they are out there, I guess you could answer all of those questions." He leaned halfway over her so that he could place his head on her stomach.

"Ah... Well, I guess I should tell you about yokai pregnancies first then." She sighed, what a troublesome predicament she found herself in. "The gestation period differs according to the different species of yokai. As I am an Inugami, the gestation period is pretty much the same as that of a common mortal dog. As well as everything that comes with it, I'm afraid."

"I'm not familiar with the pregnancy of a dog." Vincent murmured, he was both listening to Kagome, and focusing on the child he could feel within her.

"Very well, please hold in your surprise while I inform you. Female dogs (or bitches), bear their litters roughly 9 weeks after fertilization, although the length of gestation can vary from 59 to 65 days, with 63 days being the average.

"A general rule of thumb is that a mammal will produce half as many offspring as the number of teats on the mother. This rule is altered in domesticated animals since larger litters are often favoured for economic reasons and in dogs, particularly, the great range of sizes and shapes plays a role in how many healthy puppies a female can carry. An average litter consists of about six pups, though this number may vary widely based on the breed of dog. But, as I am not an actual dog, the amount of pups whelped is usually one, though two or three isn't uncommon. My mother has actually birthed three pups at the same time on two separate occasions." She looked in the direction of her lover and saw his face had paled considerably. Laughing, she continued. "Do not fret, there is only one. However, there may be some physical differences between myself (a full-blood) and him."

Though he had lost all colour in his face, Vincent didn't let it deter him from learning all he wanted. "You haven't told me how long you've known, nor how much time is left." He guessed that from the size of her she still had quite some time left. "And also, what sort of physical differences?"

Kagome was hesitant in telling him the remaining time, he'd probably have a heart attack. "Hmm, well the normal physical attributes would contain claws and elongated canines, but I suppose he could develop upright dog ears, or a tail, or possibly both. I wouldn't know until he was born...and that would be around...four...weeks?" She squeaked out the last bit, slightly afraid of his reaction.

Four weeks..._four _weeks..._four weeks_. _Weeks._ Vincent let out a long breath of air, and was silent for a long while. He wrapped his arms around Kagome's torso and squeezed, burying his face on her stomach. "Hmmm..."

"O-of course, I guess the dog ears aren't all that _uncommon_ within pure-breds, Mother has flopped ears, herself. And now that I think about it, so do a couple of my sisters." Kagome nervously filled the silence.

"One month. Four weeks is one month. You don't even—!"

"It's a naturally occurring defence female Inugami are born with. Even though we are the most powerful, females are surprisingly weak during gestation. And, because of that enemies seek to destroy us by killing pregnant females and the unborn pups."

He sighed against her cloth covered stomach. He was exhausted. "How long did you say until your father arrived?"

Kagome laughed sheepishly. "Eh...three... to four months. At the most."

"Goodness, that isn't much time is it?" Sitting up, he regarded her with a smouldering gaze. "I suppose now that I am affianced it would be inappropriate for me to give late night visits to your chamber?"

"Yes, I would say it were very inappropriate, so methinks you should return to your rooms, sir." Kagome said jokingly, sitting up as well. "But, in all seriousness, I do remember saying once, when all this began, that I would not participate in adultery."

"Yes, yes. Good, good. But as I am not yet truly married, one more night couldn't hurt?" His eyes took on a mischievous light and he buried his face into the crook of her neck, hands moving to roam her back.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and ran her fingers through his mussy hair. "Mmm, I suppose one last night wouldn't hurt. _But, only this one time_. Am I clear?"

"Crystal..." One of his hands made it's was under her skirt and around to her backside. Suddenly, they both paused. "Is that what I think it is?"

"A-ah! No don't do that! It's sensitive!"

"Kagome, you have a tail?"

**End Chapter Two**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: That Maid-White Stress**

Rachel was surprisingly fine with what was happening. She asked her questions, and was only minimally surprised when it was revealed that Kagome was not only inhuman, but also pregnant with Vincent's child. "So," she began when all of the explaining was finished. "What do you plan to do? With the child I mean."

Vincent opened his mouth to reply, but Kagome was quicker. "I hope that you will take care of him. Taking him with me isn't a wise move on my part, given my father's views. I like you Rachel, you remind me of my younger self...when I thought I was human. You are kind, generous, and you never try to be someone you aren't. Well, from what I have observed already."

Rachel blushed at the compliments. "You're too kind, Miss Kagome. But, surely you don't plan on just abandoning the child?" Frowning, she stood, walked over to where Kagome stood leaning against the window behind Vincent's chair and grabbed the Inugami's hands firmly. "We'll spend more time together, and when you give birth, we'll be together always until your family comes to claim you. You, Vincent, that child and I will create as many memories together as possible!"

That statement surprised both Kagome and Vincent with its fierceness. Kagome stared wide-eyed at the smaller, flaxen haired girl. "Wha—?"

Vincent chuckled at her expression. "It's decided then, we'll make plans to have Rachel move to the manor as soon as possible, and while we wait for that, while she is here Kagome will spend her days with her."

Rachel nodded and gave Kagome a smile she could only describe as childishly cute. "Perfect!"

Kagome felt heat rush to her cheeks. "...Uwa, anata wa totemo kawaiidesu! You are so cute! It makes me want to kidnap you and take you for my own." Kagome scooped Rachel up in a crushing hug. "I want a girl just like you! How can anyone be this cute! Kawaii-sugi! Totemo kawaii!"

"Kagome, I think you're crushing her." Vincent interjected.

** X X X**

Rachel was over almost every other day, and each day brought more of her possessions with her. She and Kagome became quite close, Vincent noticed. Kagome treated Rachel like a younger sister, always looking at her with a particular fondness, and patting her on the head when she did something pleasing.

Though recently, both Rachel and Vincent had begun to notice Kagome becoming slower, not as active as she normally was. Dark circle began to appear under her eyes, and she stumbled along where ever she went. "Kagome? Are you alright?" The other woman asked, concerned, one day.

"Of course I am, winter is just affecting more than usual." She had replied.

It was one week into December. Just two weeks after the revelations, and roughly two weeks until delivery.

_Tap._

"So, we haven't decided on names for the child." Rachel spoke. It was through a mutual understanding that, even though he wouldn't be related by blood to her, the pup was equally hers as much as he was Vincent's and Kagome's. "I think that Peter, or Edmund are fine names."

_Tap. Tap._

Vincent grimace. "Mmm, not strong enough."

"We could always wait until after he is born." Kagome suggested. "My father wasn't named until two days after his birth, when he displayed a trait that now defines him."

Rachel looked interested. "This seems like a tale I would like to hear. What about you Vincent?"

_Taptaptaptap!_

"Eh...I don't know..." Kagome scratched the back of her head nervously. "Sometimes, the trait isn't the most pleasant."

"I'm sure we can handle it."

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Alright, when my father was born, his father hadn't settled on a name yet. Remember, this is a time when men are completely dominant, and the women had no say in what a child was named. So, he went nameless for a couple of days. It was on the second day after whelping that, after he was passed off to his wet nurse, he made his first kill. And I'm pretty sure he meant to kill her, what babe unintentionally bites a throat out? Anyways, when Grandfather saw this, he named my father Sesshoumaru; meaning the Killing Perfection."

Rachel blanched. "Well, what does your name mean, Kagome? It seems like a pleasant name...hopefully?"

Vincent remained silent.

Laughing sheepishly, she nodded. "Of course, depending on how you read it, either way is a far cry from my father's. If read one way it could mean 'woven bamboo pattern', and the other way could mean 'everlasting light'."

_Taptaptaptaptaptaptap!_

All heads turned towards the window. On the sill was a large black bird, insistently flapping its wings and hopping around, as if to gain attention. Kagome sighed and got up to open the window as Vincent murmured in wonder. "What in the world—?"

"You look like a right fool hopping around like that, you foolish bird." She held out an arm for it to perch on. "Forgive him; in all the years he has been with me, he still hasn't learnt manners. I believe you've met him briefly once before?"

Rachel stood and went to approach them, however Vincent stopped her. "Rachel, you'll catch cold if you go over there."

Kagome nodded. "Yes, he'll be gone in a moment. Speak, tengu."

Just as before, the bird became a black feathered mass with the shadow of a man in the centre. "Mistress, I have done as you asked. Here are the earrings that conceal. Also, I seem too have underestimated the time of arrival of the pack." Kagome paled when she heard this.

"What?" In an instant, her anger flared up once she saw his smirk. He had known this all along. Her clawed hand shot out to wrap around his neck. "What kind of game are you playing, Tengu?" She snarled.

The shadowed figure chuckled as his throat was being constricted. "No games, Highness. Just, a mere slip of the tongue."

"Tell. Me. Everything. And no 'slips' of the tongue this time, or I will see to it that you don't feed for a long time."

"Of course." He held out his hand, and placed in her free one, a pair of studded earrings identical to the one she gave him. "The spell is complete, you need only pierce the pup's ears after it is born. As for your father, what I meant to say last time was three to _five weeks_."

Vincent's eyes widened. "That only gives us around three weeks left."

Kagome ignored that statement. Drawing herself up straight, she looked directly into glowing red eyes. "Very well. Collect Bishamon and, with him, return within the week. The both of you will be guardians to this pup. Further instructions will be given at a later time." She pulled him in closer by the hand that still grasped his throat and whispered in Japanese maliciously; "_If you ever make such a mistake again, or withhold information from me, when it is asked for, I will rip you limb from limb and burn you with my very own flames._ Get out of my sight."

The tengu bowed and left out the window, turning back into the large raven he once was.

Face still pale, Kagome watched as the bird flew away and closed the window. In a rare sign of fatigue, she allowed her shoulders to slump forward as she grabbed the sill. Deep breathing was all that was heard for the next several moments.

"...Kagome?"

With a slight shiver, the dark haired woman straightened up and turned to the fiancés with a smile on her face. "I'm terribly sorry about that. You must be freezing, here, allow me to light a fire for you."

The two humans watched as she set about setting the flames. Every now and again tremors would wrack her form, and she would pause before gathering herself together once more and continuing what she was doing. Rachel looked at her fiancé. "Something's wrong with her, Vincent." She whispered.

He nodded and reached over to tug at a bell pull nearby. "Kagome...stop." She didn't.

"Kagome, please stop working." Rachel attempted.

When she refused to listen, Vincent stood and restrained her, feeling the tremors run through her. _ A seizure?_ He thought. "Kagome, I think you should rest. You're shaking, and you're probably stressed. You need to relax." Tanaka entered the room as he did this.

"You called, sir?" The older man bowed slightly.

"Yes, take Kagome and care for her today. Rachel and I will be fine until dinner. And Tanaka, make sure she does not work." Vincent said as he handed off the silent, pale, and shaking Inugami.

** X x X**

Tanaka led Kagome towards the lower levels of the manor, where the servants resided. She was shaking almost uncontrollably now, and he had to give her maximum support lest she fell. He began to head towards her room, but she protested.

"No, to the back entrance. I can't hold this form any longer, and I need to hunt." Even her voice shook.

"Miss Kagome, your true form is much too large to be seen outside. And the weather is a downright blizzard. I cannot allow you outside in your condition." The butler protested.

She shook her head. "My true form is white, regardless of my colouring in this form, and with this earring I have in my ear it will reduce the size to that of a wolf. As for my condition, I'm shaking because I'm holding back the Change." She quieted when another maid passed by with arms full of laundry. "I should only be gone for a couple of days."

Tanaka sighed. "I am hesitant to allow you to go. Miss Francis is due to arrive soon, and she'll want to hunt, you know that. Could you not just remain in your true form within your chambers? I could bring you a fresh kill."

Kagome shook her head. She needed to be herself for a couple of days, to get away from the mansion, and to be alone.

"At least appease an old man and dress warmer." Kagome began to protest, but he held up his hand. "I know you have a fur coat, but it would ease my conscious to know that your humanoid form was dressed appropriately. That fur lined kimono you arrived in perhaps?"

"Tanaka, that was not meant to be worn outside, and was designed for my station back in Japan. It is altogether inappropriate."

"Even so, you won't really be wearing it outside,"

Kagome sighed and attempted to hide a vicious tremor. "I'm not wearing it. If you want to see me in it, perhaps after I return, or even after the pup has arrived, but not now. Right now I _need_ to get outside before I Change in front of all the humans."

Tanaka nodded and hurried her along to the servant's entrance.

She looked around to make sure all was clear. Nodding she turned to Tanaka. "Please tell Vincent and Rachel where I have gone. I will wait outside the lounge window, until I see you let me know you have. I should return within a couple of days, if I am late do not worry about it. Well, I'll change here and you can let me outside."

Tanaka nodded once more and watched as she sighed in relief and her humanoid form melted away and revealed a white wolf sized Samoyed looking dog. Though he knew this large delicate looking animal was possibly the most dangerous predator alive. He opened the servant's entrance and waited for her to disappear into the swirling snow.

"Now to tell the Master and Mistress; they will not like this."

** X x X**

It was bliss, being in her true form. To feel the snow between the pads on her feet, to smell nature, it was perfect. The snow had slowed down, but the wind hadn't slowed at all. Had she not been within the cover of the trees, she would have frozen. She didn't run, no, the pup was too developed and to jostle him that much would not only hurt him, but her as well. Though, she had to when she had hunted earlier. The little one had not appreciated the moving much, but was grateful when she had consumed the small kill and had given him nourishment.

Right now, a day after she had left the mansion, she was resting underneath the raised roots of a large tree within the estates hunting grounds, and attempting to communicate and bond with the pup. His awareness was filled with curiosity and he nudged the lining of her womb often. _You will grow up with your sire, pup, and his mate. And then, I will return for you._ She said to him.

Though he could not speak, he used emotion and coloured energy to convey what he wanted to know. He was confused. Dam and sire aren't mated?

_No, little one. But that doesn't matter because we both love you very, very much. _He moved in a way that tickled her insides. _ Oh, aren't you a dear one. You must promise me one thing, and I will say this many times before I am taken from you, remember me. Okay? You must remember me._

Sadness. Don't want to leave. Possession, won't allow.

Kagome whined at the intensity of the emotion. _ Don't be like that._

_SNAP!_

Her head shot up at the noise. It was followed by the snort of a horse, and mumbling coming from humans. Deciding to investigate why humans would be out in these weather conditions, Kagome left her makeshift den, the white of her fur helping her blend in with her surroundings.

"...out here, Francis. The weather is not appropriate. We'll all catch cold." That was Vincent's voice. So the one with him must be his sister, Francis, that Tanaka had said was arriving. Kagome waltzed closer, a small part of her wanting to see Vincent in this form.

"Oh, brother, out here in the forest the game is sheltered from the harsher conditions. And it is much easier to see—_gasp_! Don't. Move. A. Muscle." The woman said slowly, raising her gun, she was looking straight at Kagome, who had frozen as she approached Vincent's horse.

The man turned his head to see what she was pointing at. "Wha—," his face drained of all colour as he spotted Kagome. "No! Sissy, don't!"

But it was too late. Francis had fired her gun, and a pained yelp rang through the air. Suddenly, there was a flurry of activity. A deep snarl echoed around the two humans, and the _kaugh_ of a familiar raven as well. All Vincent saw was red, black and white. He couldn't move though, Kagome was shot. There was a massive black beast lingering above her, snarling at Francis, and a raven circling them.

"What do you mean, 'no'? Vincent, that wolf was going to attack you, and there is another one now! We'll be killed if we don't shoot them." Francis all but yelled.

"She's my _DOG_, for goodness sake, woman. Don't just shoot at random animals." Vincent was ready to dismount when the larger dog picked Kagome up by her scruff and dragged her away. "I hope for your sake she lives, Francis."

His sister looked affronted. "What? It's just a dog, Vinnie, you can get another one at any time!"

He turned his horse around to head back to the warmth of the manor. "No, Francis, she was my best dog, she was out here because she was about to whelp. And I had her bred with the best, wherever you shot her might damage the pups." Though he felt sick to his stomach referring to Kagome as such, and he was sure she wouldn't appreciate it. "Come, I think it better we stay inside today."

** X x X**

Bishamon dragged his mistress into the wood, as directed and towards a small den-like area in the roots of a large tree. She was panting hard, which was common for anyone, human, yokai, or animal that had been shot. However, in her condition, it may not be a good sign.

_Oh God! Shit, that bitch shot me in the stomach!_ Kagome cursed. Blasted humans and their irrational fears. _I didn't even look as if I was going to pounce!_

There was a small flutter in her stomach, which turned into a panicked kick. The pup began to panic and struggle within her.

_Mistress._ The massive black hound mind-spoke to her. _The bullet has been lodged close to the pup._

_No!_ Kagome exclaimed. _He panicking! He'll choke himself with the umbilical. He's going to suffocate, and I can't calm him down._ She began to howl, panicking herself.

The raven that had previously sat silent spoke. _I could always cut the pup out, it would save him, but I can't say anything about you, Mistress._

Bishamon snarled at the bird. _No!_

Kagome whined. _Wait, Bishamon. The tengu is right, I just have to be sewn up quickly afterwards. And of course your blood could always stave off death. For a while anyways._ She looked at the bird. _Do it, and find a way to close the wound before I bleed to death. Bishamon will give me some of his blood in the meantime._

Both black animals bobbed their heads. _Understood._

As soon as they complied, the tengu changed forms and immediately used his long, sharp, black nails to create a smooth diagonal incision across her soft underbelly. Kagome yelped in pain.

_Careful, tengu, lest I take your life from you myself._ Bishamon snarled.

The writhing of the pup could be seen even as Kagome's womb was torn open. The amniotic sac still covering him, though the fluid was drained. The tengu carefully pulled it out of the organ and sliced the sac open, careful of the pup. A piercing wail echoed throughout the trees as the pup took his first breaths of air.

Kagome had bitten into Bishamon's foreleg and waited while the raven quickly went and searched for a way to close her up. As she was busy, Bishamon accepted the pup for Kagome and began the task of cleaning him, and keeping him warm so he didn't freeze to death. _Furless ones are strange, helpless, creatures._ He thought to himself. Though, this pup wasn't completely furless. No, this one held ears much like his own, erect and covered in blue-grey fur, and a blue-grey tail that grew from his spine, quite similar to the one that Mistress Kagome held in her humanoid form.

A flap of wings notified them that the tengu had returned to close up the gaping wound on Kagome's abdomen. _Mistress, I think it may be better for you to be in your humanoid form while I do this._

Kagome let go of the other dog's leg and nodded. She focused all of her energy on the Change before losing consciousness from both fatigue and anaemia. The black shrouded yokai worked quickly to patch her up and finished by tightly wrapping gauze around her midsection.

_All of this blood is going to attract mortal predators._ Bishamon said as he moved himself and the pup towards Kagome, intent on keeping the both of them warm and safe. _ I'm assuming the man with the huntress was the pup's father? Go notify him of this somehow and direct him to us. These two cannot stay out in these weather conditions in such shape._

The raven said nothing, but instead flew away, presumably in the direction of the humans. Bishamon looked to the sky. It was well into the early morning of the next day. He huffed. So Mistress Kagome had deemed that he shall be looking after her pup? How interesting.

** Chapter Three End**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four- That Maid: Homeward Bound**

Vincent was awoken rather abruptly by the sound of his window opening and the chill of the winter wind. The flap of wings was the next thing that made him more alert. "Human, it is crucial that you wake. The Mistress has need of you." That made Vincent nearly jump from his bed, finally some news of Kagome.

"How is she?" he asked quickly.

"She is in no immediate danger, however she is unable to move currently. Dress and I will meet you outside to lead you to her location."

Vincent immediately got up from his bed and pulled the bell pull that leaded to Tanaka's room. While waiting for the butler, he dressed himself in warm clothing and pulled on his winter riding boots.

His door opened and Tanaka stepped inside. "You rang, Master?"

"Tanaka, good, your dressed! Kagome's raven just notified me that she needed me, and that she cannot move. He'll be leading us to her, but I need you to grab some quilts, or something warm to wrap her in. Then meet me at the entrance, we'll be heading out to the stables." The older male didn't hesitate, and swept out of the room.

They were ready quickly and hurried off to the stables. The sky was beginning to lighten when they reached the area where Kagome found shelter. Neither of the humans saw her at first; she blended in with the large black dog that was surrounding her for warmth. However, when the large animal saw them, he shifted and revealed the woman, curled in a fetal position and pale as death.

Vincent's jaw dropped. Surely the shot didn't do _that _much damage that she'd bleed out? He dismounted from his horse, and stepped toward the massive black beast sheltering the woman, ignoring Tanaka's prompts to stop. "K-kagome? Tanaka, bring the blankets, and get her wrapped up, she'll freeze out here. Be careful though, Francis shot her yesterday, so she's wounded somewhere."

A small cry rang in the air around them and they froze. Kagome's eyes fluttered open, and she attempted to shift but was unsuccessful. The younger human approached her as the cries grew louder. "A child?" He whispered. As he got to her side, Vincent pulled her arm away from her body and gasped. How had he not noticed it before? The top of her body wasn't covered with a shirt or a dress, it was gauze, but the front of her was soaked crimson through the material. But the most surprising was the child beside her. No, not child. A baby.

A baby with erect blue-grey ears, and a blue-grey tail. His son.

It was midmorning when they returned with Kagome and the baby. Immediately the two were brought to a guest room instead of Kagome's servant's quarters. The mother and child were hard to separate, so it was decided that both would stay together. Due to the sensitive nature of this ordeal, no doctor was called to check over the wound on Kagome's midsection, and instead Tanaka—who had decent medical background—quickly looked at it and covered it with a heavily scented medical paste before rewrapping.

Vincent sat in a nearby plush chair and silently regarded the rooms occupants after Tanaka had retreated from the room. Kagome was still pale; her dark, dark hair making her seem even more so. Her eyes looked bruised and sunken in, as if she hadn't slept a night in her life. She had been re-dressed into a loose fitting white gown and was buried halfway under the down comforters with the small male child tucked safe and warm within her arms.

The child—whose name hadn't been decided upon as of yet—had been covered with a cloth diaper that had a hole cut out of it for his tail, and wrapped within a lush baby blanket. He lay close, and clutching the front of his mothers gown tightly with tiny, claw tipped hands. The ears on top of his head were alert, swivelling in every which direction to the tiniest sound or movement, even in his unconscious state.

And finally the large black dog, whose name Vincent did not know, that had protected Kagome and the baby, was sitting not far from him, head resting on the edge of the bed, just staring at the two non-humans. Occasionally his eyes would shift to meet Vincent's, but only for a brief moment before once again turning around.

Tanaka returned. "Mistress Francis is asking for you, sir. Also, you have a large amount of mail to read, and documents to go over. Not to mention appointments." He turned his head out the door for a moment. "Miss Rachel is at the door presently, shall I admit her?"

Vincent nodded. "Tell Francis I have contracted a cold, serve her lunch and then please escort her out. As for everything else, clear my schedule for a couple of days." As an after though, he added. "And I'll take my meals in here, be sure to bring extra in case Kagome wakes."

"I'll take lunch with Francis, Vincent." Rachel spoke as she came into the room. "I shall take my leave after the meal as well, I only have a few more things to have sent over, so I shall be gone a few days."

He nodded. Not at all interested in anything other than the child that slept.

Rachel noticed this, and directed her gaze to the bed, and gasped softly. How had she not noticed the child? She had seen Kagome, but the child was buried so deep within her embrace... She made to step forward to take a closer look at the infant, hand unconsciously reaching out. A snarl sounded throughout the room, and a previously overlooked enormous dog jumped gracefully on the large bed and stood in a low protective stance over mother and child; hackles raised and teeth bared. "Oh my!" Rachel jumped back right away.

A separate, lighter growled weakly through the room, and the large dog backed away but still remained close to the now awake Inugami. Kagome's eyes were half open and blinking owlishly. "Hello, Rachel." She whispered.

"Kagome! I thought...! What happened?" The blonde female questioned.

"Complications, don't worry about it." She laughed, though it sounded more like great huffs of air being blown.

** X x X **

The next few days were over bearing for Kagome. For one, the wound on her stomach was healing slower than regular, which made her suspicious of the Raven under her service. It was very possible that he had used his meagre poison to make it so. Ever since he had been in her service, it had been his personal mission to make her life a living hell, which came as no surprise given the circumstances that lead to his servitude.

_250 years ago._

_The feeling was just there. As if she knew something bad was going to happen. Kagome though of bringing up this feeling with her father, but she didn't want to disturb him. Mother had just delivered her second set of triplets and all were incredibly weak, so he had set upon himself a constant vigilance at their side._

"_Maybe I need to stretch my legs?" She questioned herself. After all, she had been sitting around the palace for days now, in anticipation of her newest siblings' birth. That must be it, she was never this un-active. She would normally train, but her sparring partners were both otherwise preoccupied; her father was with her mother, and her younger brother was on patrol. Triplet set number one was out of the question due to their age, and the generals were so much weaker than her that they weren't worth her time. "I'll run to the coast and back. That should do it..."_

_However, once she reached the coast, she immediately knew something was off. The tide was retreating much too fast, and much, __**much**__ further than usual. Well, that and the fact that there was a hell demon nearby. And before she could call out to it, it spoke. "Mmm, well I do believe yours will be a delicious soul." The deep voice said, signifying that the demon was male. "So pure, yet the taint is just barely restrained."_

_Oh? Kagome thought. So he thinks to devour souls, does he? I think not. "What an interesting notion, a hell demon seeking to devour my soul. You must be powerful, for lesser ones would die just thinking such a thing." Perhaps I can get close enough to subdue him?_

_Humans that lived along the coast were beginning to gather; to wonder about the far retreated tide. This demon was planning a feast! This she could not allow. A distant rush of water filled her ears, turning her eyes towards the noise Kagome gasped, knowing the sheer size of that unnatural tsunami would drown half of Japan. Including her family._

_Growling at the hell spawn that created it, her eyes flashed red before he could no longer see her. She had moved so fast, no she was moving so fast that even his immortal eyes could not keep up. However, no matter her location he could hear her perfectly. "You chose the wrong Inugami to mess with this day, filth." He could feel the wind pick up around him, and it had nothing to do with the disaster that was still moving towards them. "I thought of killing you, but that would be too merciful, instead you'll be bound to me until I release you. And if I die, you will as well." There was a constricting feeling on his throat and he grunted with the force it was squeezing him with, and then there was blinding pain, as if one million tiny nails were being hammered into a ring around his neck. "You just stay there until I stop this catastrophe you started."_

_The pain was still there in his neck, and he fell to his knees as he watched her move a few feet away from him. She erected an invisible barrier-at least to mortals- the length of the giant wave and stretching up high, high into the heavens, just in time for the wave to crash against it. The giant tidal wave continued to relentlessly push against the barrier the prevented it from creating destruction, however, Kagome was steadily weakening with each passing push against her barrier. Her eyes glowed silver incandescent light with the amount of energy that she was putting into the barrier. Soon enough though, tears of blood began to fall down her cheeks at the strain her energy was putting on her eyes._

"_Anee-sama!" A male with similar looks to Kagome came to a running halt beside her._

_Kagome didn't answer, as all of her attention was focused on her barrier._

_**~C-Cra-ackkkk~**_

_The barrier began to crack in a spider web like formation under pressure, and the male grabbed one of Kagome's hands and lent his energy to her. It was over within seconds. The water had retreated to its normal level, albeit it was still very wavey, and the barrier collapsed._

"_Anee-sama, what happened?" The male asked. He was supporting Kagome, as she faltered._

"_Later, Otouto." She resisted to rub her eyes, they were itchy and she couldn't see. "Guide me back home, Toshizo. Demon, you will follow." She yanked on some invisible lead, and the hell demon stumbled forward, forever bound to the woman who thwarted his plans for a great feast._

**Present**

He's been bitter towards me ever since then. Kagome thought to herself, though he should be grateful that Toshizo had come when he did, else we'd both be dead right now.

Another reason the days were overbearing was Vincent. Recently it was always, "You are still injured." Or "You need to rest. Stay in bed." Coming out of his mouth. Really, it was sweet that he was concerned, but she was several hundred years old, she could handle the pain.

"Ogauauathpp!"

The excited baby talk grabbed her attention. "Oh? What is it dearest? Are you hungry, or would you like to play with Bishamon?"

"Uwea!" he said with a gurgled laugh that all babies possess.

"Play it is, my sweet Ciel." Vincent had come to Kagome the other day with the name suggestion, and she took to it immediately. Vincent explained that in French in meant Sky or Heaven, and secretly Kagome was looking for different ways to spell and pronounce his name in Japanese.

With no one around to tell her to stay in bed, Kagome got up and left her tiny child on the bed while she looked for a loose fitting dress or one of the robes she had brought with her that wouldn't irritate her wound as she walked. Once she was clothed, she made sure Ciel was clothed in suitable attire and left the room.

Bishamon would be with Vincent, as she had ordered him to be, and Vincent would most likely be in his study, catching up on paperwork he had neglected. She walked silently down the hall and entered the study. Vincent's head was bowed and her wore an expression of extreme concentration, meanwhile Bishamon was laying in the centre of the room, his head raised when he heard her enter.

Ciel gurgled a laugh out when he saw the enormous dog, and Kagome knelt on the floor with him grasping her fingers as tightly as he could while he was made to stand on incredibly wobbly legs, his little blue-grey tail wagging as fast as it could. "Bishamon, I think Ciel has taken a liking to you. You must have a way with pups." Kagome giggled, her tail also wagging lazily in happiness.

_It is a true mystery, Mistress._ Bishamon replied, reaching out his nose to poke the infant in his budda-like belly.

She sighed, "Regardless, he needs to be watched out for. Because he is premature, and a bit on the small side you will be left here to watch over him as he grows."

Vincent watched as Kagome played with their son and talked with the large black dog that had taken up residence in his home. Truth be told, he loved Kagome. Plain and simple. Rachel was a wonderful young woman, but his heart belonged to Kagome. He knew it wasn't fair to Rachel, but he couldn't help it.

"Vincent," Kagome began, bringing him out of his musings. "About Ciel, there are some things you should know about hanyo. Though, most of what I'm about to tell you is based on what Inuyasha told me about his childhood, and what I've experienced with my younger siblings."

"I thought your siblings are pure-blooded?" Vincent questioned.

"Of course they are, but hanyo are half-yokai as well and are bond to have numerous yokai traits." She explained. "Bishamon, here, will also help you."

They both looked to the giant dog who was rumbling deep within his chest at the small child being held up by his mother. Ciel, whose hands were now free—Kagome had moved her grip to his underarms—was attempting to get a handful of soft black fur and put it in his mouth.

"How different are hanyo from human children?"

Kagome sighed. "I'd say incredibly, well, Ciel will be. He'll mature faster than most his age, meaning he'll be crawling and walking far before anyone. His hearing, sight and, senses of smell and taste will be greatly times the ability of a regular human. He'll be smarter, if you give him the right tutelage—actually make sure he's well educated in my culture as well, okay? He'll definitely be stronger; he may even develop some of my..._special_ traits."

"And what about his ears, and tail?"

"I'll wait a couple more days before I take care of those. Don't worry."

Vincent watched them a while longer without saying anything. Ciel was tiring, and Kagome had leaned him against Bishamon so that he could nap; she was rubbing his ears to make him fall asleep and humming a soft tune. Without thinking, he stood from his desk and walked to the little gathering on the floor. When Kagome saw this, she stood as well, facing him as he stopped before her. In one swift movement, he gathered her tightly in his arms.

Shocked, Kagome could only stand there stunned, wide-eyed and still. "Wha—?"

"I love you." He said, still holding her close. "I'll always love you first. I wish it could be like this forever. Just me, you, and our little Ciel. No queen, no outside family. Just us three, forever."

"Vincent, I—no… Life isn't like that." She pulled away slowly. "What's going to happen, is you are going to get married to Rachel and both of you will raise Ciel to become a respectable young man. And I… I will go back to Japan with my family and…resume my duties. I can't just ignore that any more, I'm probably already in heaps of trouble...Sesshoumaru's word is law, and even though he is my father that doesn't exempt me from that rule." She turned back to the sleeping child and lounging familiar, her hand reached out to stroke the soft fuzzy hair on the top of their sons head.

Their son, Vincent thought. Not his and Rachel's, but him and Kagome.

He paused. Something Kagome had said... "Sesshoumaru, he is your father...and his word is law. Kagome what do you mean by that?"

Not quite listening, Kagome shrugged. "Mmm, it's exactly as I said. Everyone answers to him." Then, as if realizing something important, her back tensed for a brief moment before relaxing. She reached out tenderly to scoop the sleeping hanyo babe into her arms. "Anyways, I can feel my father's presence now, it's faint but, I have no doubt that he will arrive within the next several days. I'm going to try to savour these days while I can."

** X x X **

Those days passed quickly and every one of them was spent with Kagome and Ciel. One day, just over a week after he had confessed his feelings for Kagome, a letter came from the queen. Expecting it to be a request from Her Majesty, Vincent opened it, only to be greeted with a myriad of unfathomable characters.

"What on Earth?" he mumbled.

Rachel, who had returned a couple days prior, looked up from where she and Kagome were playing with Ciel. "What is it Vincent? What does the queen say?"

He shook his head. "I am not quite sure, Kagome, perhaps you can read this?" Vincent held out the letter to the other woman, who slowly reached out to take it.

It was quiet while she read it, and when she was finished she sighed and nodded. "I thought as much. Vincent, you and I have been called to Buckingham Palace tomorrow. Rachel I'll leave Ciel in your care." Kagome crumpled the letter before reaching down to give her three week old pup a hug and breath in his scent before leaving him with the two humans. "Please do not disturb me until it is time to leave tomorrow morning. The coach shall arrive around the hour of eight."

That night no one saw hide nor hair of Kagome, but not a quarter of an hour after the last meal of the day, her voice was heard singing the foreign melody that she often hummed Ciel to sleep with.

_Last night, good night,_

_Last night, good night._

_Kono yoru kimi no te,_

_Nigitte nemuruyo._

_Oyasumi._

Somehow, the occupants of the mansion thought, this sounds like a farewell song, for the tune was incredibly melancholic and brought out the sadness in the heart.

_Sutekina? Asa wo mou ichidou,_

_Kimita sugosetanara._

_Chiisana sonna kibou sae,_

_Omou dake no kiseki._

_Nanimo tsutaenai mama,_

_Sayonara wa ienaiyo..._

The melody continued on for a few moments before it ended with a final 'Oyasumi'. Vincent turned to Tanaka, who followed behind him and Rachel as they went to lay Ciel in his crib. "Do you understand what she sang?" he asked.

Tanaka nodded. "Although it has been many years since I spoke the language, and my understanding is limited, I understand most of what she was singing. Shall I translate?"

Both humans nodded.

"From what I gather, she could have been singing to one person or multiple people.

"When I look at you face, I see you dreaming peacefully. And without even realizing it, tears begin to fall down my cheeks. I'm trying to hide the heartbeats of my sorrow. I think it would be wonderful if I could spend just one more morning with you, even if it's just a mere hope that only I imagine. When I cannot confess anything, I feel like I cannot say goodbye either. Last night, good night. Even if this voice fades, the melody will not. And when I think that the end will come some day, in the night sky I pray for your smile to remain forever. Goodnight." Tanaka finished his translation. "It is a rather touching song."

Both Vincent and Rachel knew that the song must be for Ciel, for Kagome hummed that tune for him every night before he was settled down.

They said no more and continued on to put the child to sleep, wishing tomorrow would never come.

** X x X**

Vincent found himself awake at the crack of dawn, Tanaka knocking on his door to bring in his breakfast and tea. "I don't find myself very hungry this morning, Tanaka." He revealed. "Rather, I feel ill, knowing that this is the last time that I may see her."

Tanaka said nothing other than, "Sir, you must eat so that you have strength to face this day."

He ended up eating a small portion before sipping down his tea and dressing in his formal wear. "What time is it now? If there is time, I shall be with Ciel until we depart." Vincent strode over to the door that connected his room and the nursery where they had relocated Ciel recently. "If Kagome needs help with anything please assist her."

He wasn't in the nursery long when Tanaka returned to announce that the carriage had arrived and that Kagome was waiting. He gave Ciel a kiss on the forehead before handing him off to the nursemaid that had been assigned to him after his hanyo features had been hidden just days ago.

He didn't know what he had expected when he saw Kagome in the carriage, but her appearance completely shocked him. She wore a mass of many layered white and lilac silk robes, which he remembered her mentioning that in her country they were called kimono, and over the robe was a large intricately embroidered _sash_ that hung to her feet and had numerous dangling jewels woven into it. Though, the most prominent feature was the large lotus flower that was sewn into the center of the _sash_.

Her hair hung free of the usual loose top-knot that normally bound it. While she sat it was delicately placed over her shoulder so that she didn't sit on the incredible length of it, though the top section of her head had been intricately braided or placed in loops that were held by a gigantic life-like purple butterfly and ribbons. At each of her temples were two large pink bejewelled flower-clips that held two or three looped braids each to cover her ears.

Though it was her face that surprised him the most, and it wasn't in a horrible way either. Normally her face was slightly chubby, as if she hadn't lost her baby fat, and tanned. But now it was slimmer and paler than normal, though not sickly as one would have thought. There were faint striped markings on her cheeks, such a faint lilac that they nearly were invisible. Her lips were more rosy than normal, and more full. Her eyes had also changed, when he had seen her last they were blue—almost bordering on grey—however now that he looked at her they too were a lilac just slightly deeper than the markings on her cheeks. Her lids carried thin magenta lines that extended just a small bit further than her natural eye line. Though, the most notable change, other than her eyes, was in the centre of her forehead just a centimetre or so above her brows. A lotus blossoming, dark magenta on the outside of the petals and then gradually fading to the lilac that was on her cheeks in the center.

Vincent was lost for words, and he felt as if the very breath had been stolen from him. "You-you look amazing. No words, not even the one I just used could be used to describe your beauty, Kagome."

She smiled at him and then looked down to her lap where she was stroking a black cat. How had he missed that? And how had he missed Bishamon casually laying on the cushioned seat beside her? "Thank-you, Vincent. I hadn't thought it was much of a change, but from your reaction just now I guess it really is. This body here is my humanoid-inugami form, or me without my earrings."

Vincent nodded.

"Before we reach the palace," she stated seriously, lifting her head to look at him and Tanaka who sat next to him. "I want to thank you for your excellent hospitality, and patience. Vincent, I know you weren't expecting to hire on someone like me to your staff, and having a child probably wasn't in your plans for the next couple years. I certainly _did not_ expect that to happen...I regret being unable to remain here in England to help your raise our son, but I believe Rachel with be wonderful to the both of you. And I think it would be beneficial to have him raised as a human in his younger years, so he understands them when I return."

"When will you return, Kagome?" Vincent asked, almost desparate.

If I had my way I wouldn't leave, or in a year—is what she wanted to say. "When the time is right, I'll return. Do not worry, you will see me again."

They both fell silent and looked out the glass windows of the coach they were riding in; Buckingham palace looming in the distance.

** X x X**

**A/N: As you are well aware (those of whom subscribed/alerted this story) it has been sometime since I last updated. For that I ask your forgiveness...(I am secretly hoping you are happy with these last two chapters, so that you will actually forgive me...)**

**I on the other hand am not happy with this last chapter here. The end of it was kind of rushed, and the end i had before this final draft was complete shit...i mean it stank so bad i couldn't breath. However! the next chapters i think will cleanse the stench of this shit pile.**

**i'm not even going to ask you to do you-know-what because...well just because. but i hope you still like my story lmao :P**


End file.
